


I Met a Superhero

by xalexudinovx



Series: Just A Few Little Words [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Meet-Cute, Minor Alex & Sam, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/pseuds/xalexudinovx
Summary: Kara sighed and followed her up to the door, smoothing her hands over the red skirt of her costume. She felt like this was the start of a bad horror movie. What kind of super rich guy just invites a bunch of college students over for a Halloween party on a Friday night? But Sam, Alex’s girlfriend, had insisted that the mysterious host was actually in her business class and was not an old, creepy dude with a desire to mass murder unsuspecting college students and keep their bodies in his freezer so even though that was the extent of information Kara had gotten beforehand, with Alex pestering her to “get out more,” she found herself reluctantly agreeing before pulling out her usual Supergirl costume. Alex had tried to dissuade her, telling her she should “change it up for once in her life,” but Kara wouldn’t budge. If she was going to spend a Friday night at a party with strangers, away from her studio and comic books, then she was wearing her Supergirl costume.-----College AU where both Kara and Mike are comic book nerds and meet at a Halloween party dressed as Supergirl and Valor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this new series of unrelated oneshots based off of Twitter prompts I've gotten. I intended to make each no longer than 2k words, but welp...here we are.
> 
> The prompt for this was "Halloween" from @RafaelCrisantos. The title is from Lauv's song, Superhero, which you should absolutely NOT listen to while reading this because the song is actually sad as fuck and this isn't...but the title fit the plot so just go with it. This is 99% cheesy ridiculousness. Hope you enjoy! (All mistakes are mine.)

The house was huge. There were no decorations in sight except for a few pumpkins by the door, but the two-story, pristine grey-bricked home hardly needed sprucing up. Two massive rounded towers with long windows flanked either side of the arched doorway and neatly trimmed bushes wrapped around the house.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Kara hissed at her sister, even though the packed driveway and pounding music coming from inside answered her question.

“Yeah, apparently the guy is super rich or something,” Alex replied with a shrug. “Come on, I need some alcohol.”

Kara sighed and followed her up to the door, smoothing her hands over the red skirt of her costume. She felt like this was the start of a bad horror movie. What kind of super rich guy just invites a bunch of college students over for a Halloween party on a Friday night? But Sam, Alex’s girlfriend, had insisted that the mysterious host was actually in her business class and was not an old, creepy dude with a desire to mass murder unsuspecting college students and keep their bodies in his freezer so even though that was the extent of information Kara had gotten beforehand, with Alex pestering her to “get out more,” she found herself reluctantly agreeing before pulling out her usual Supergirl costume. Alex had tried to dissuade her, telling her she should “change it up for once in her life,” but Kara wouldn’t budge. If she was going to spend a Friday night at a party with strangers, away from her studio and comic books, then she was wearing her Supergirl costume.

Alex, the science nerd she was, was dressed as a giant carbon atom with wires curved around her to represent the 3-D structure. Several rubber balls had been attached to the wires as the electrons and more were stuck to her shirt in an attempt to portray the nucleus. She was weirdly proud of her terrible costume and didn’t seem to mind that no one could stand within two feet of her without being poked by the wires (she seemed to prefer it actually). By the time Alex finished her costume, they were an hour late, hence why they were greeted by the party in full swing when they walked in.

“I’m going to find Sam!” Alex yelled over the music, her eyes already scanning over the crowd, which was no less than what Kara expected, having had to listen to her sister groan all week about missing her girlfriend, who had been away at a marketing conference and only got back a few hours ago.

“I’ll be where the food is!” Kara yelled back, jerking her thumb in the direction she hoped the kitchen was. Surely there was still some pizza left alongside the alcohol. She wasn’t going to be sticking around if this party didn’t have pizza. By the looks of the throng of people she pushed her way through, most people were already drunk, clumsily dancing to the upbeat techno music blaring through the surround sound. There was a game of beer pong going on and a few people were doing shots off of a pair of twins dressed as mermaids.

The aroma of greasy pizza guided Kara past them all as she didn’t spare more than a glance their way. She didn’t recognize any of them, but that wasn’t a surprise since NCU had over twenty thousand students and she didn’t even need a whole hand to count the number of close friends she had.

Just as Kara was about to enter the kitchen, a lanky boy in cargo shorts and a Hawaiian-print button down that screamed of mediocrity and laziness among all the other Halloween costumes put his arm out across the doorway. “Hey, you look really hot in that tiny skirt. Wanna dance?” he slurred, his face too close for comfort and breath reeking of cheap beer.

Shifting away, Kara gave him a look of disgust. “No, thanks. I’d just like to eat some pizza, honestly.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” he said, moving into her space again and wrapping a clammy hand around her elbow. “I bet we could have a lot of fun. Just you and me, baby. I’ll fuc–”

She recoiled, shoving him hard enough to cause him to stumble back into a small group nearby, his beer spilling down the front of his shirt. A flash of surprise crossed his face as he looked up at her, quickly turning into a snarl, before lunging towards her again. “What the hell is your pr–”

Before he could get another word out or step any closer, her fist made contact with his nose. She vaguely noted with satisfaction that Alex would be proud of her form.

“You stupid bitch!” he exploded with a yell that was partly muffled by his hand holding his nose. People around them were definitely staring now, but no one made a move towards them, seemingly frozen in place.

Kara crossed her arms and glared at him, her pulse pounding like an entire drum line as contempt surged through her. “You should’ve walked away when I said ‘no thanks.’” She felt a jolt of pride that her voice didn’t shake at all.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another guy had appeared to the side, his jaw a little slack as he stared at her with an expression that almost looked like admiration. He snapped out of his trance when he saw her looking at him and stepped forward towards the guy she’d punched who was still blocking the doorway to the kitchen, holding his nose and muttering curses under his breath.

“You need to leave my house right now,” he snapped before disappearing into the kitchen for a few seconds and coming back with a wad of tissues. “Take this and get out. You’re dripping blood all over my floors, asshole.”

A saccharine smile stretched across Kara’s face as she watched the second guy roughly prod the first out of the doorway and towards the front entrance until they were swallowed by the crowd.

“Nice punch,” a girl with short dark hair dressed as a witch called out over the music from a few feet away, easing the tension in the air.

“Hopefully he learned his lesson,” another girl, dressed as a pirate, chimed in.

Kara shrugged, hearing a few more murmurs from the people close by who’d witnessed the incident. “I just came here for the free pizza. I didn’t ask for a side of harassment with it.”

The witch shot her a wide grin accompanied by a wink and raised her bottle of Peach Schnapps towards Kara. “To Supergirl.”

A few others raised their drinks in agreement and Kara couldn’t help chuckling as she gave them a mock bow before walking into the kitchen to resume her mission to inhale several slices of pizza in peace.

Thankfully, there were still a few boxes of Stilton’s pizza spread out on the island counter next to a large keg of beer. Kara eagerly grabbed a large slice of pepperoni pizza and sunk her teeth into the melted cheese and thick crust, letting out a sigh as the flavor invaded her mouth. She glanced down, making sure not to drip any sauce on her costume and smiled as the symbol on her chest stared back at her. The costume had an interesting effect of always making her feel much stronger than she normally felt, one of the reasons she chose to wear it every Halloween for as long as she could remember. Even if her now slightly sore hand reminded her that she, unfortunately, didn’t have super powers.

“Are you–are you okay...ma’am? Miss?” a flustered voice came from behind her, just as she was stuffing another large bite into her mouth.

Kara stifled her smile as she looked over her shoulder to see the guy from before, the guy who apparently owned this house, making him the super rich, very much _not_ old and creepy dude with a fixation for murdering college students. “Yeah, I handled it,” she said nonchalantly, after swallowing. “You didn’t need to come over to try to rescue me.”

He just blinked at her with his big puppy-dog eyes for a moment before huffing a laugh. “No, I...you obviously had it handled. I just wanted to make sure he left and that you were okay since, uh, since this is my party and all.” He made a vague hand motion at the crowd around them with a slightly embarrassed smile. “Can’t have some asshole ruining Supergirl’s night now, can we?”

Any last bit of animosity faded at his abashed expression, warmth blooming in her chest instead as Kara’s eyes drifted down to his costume, just now seeing it fully in the brighter light. The corner of her mouth quirked up as she recognized the tell-tale inverted colors of the suit. “Yes, that would really be a shame, Valor.”

His jaw dropped. “You know who I am?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Of course I know who you are. Don’t tell me you’re one of those sexist dudebros who doesn’t think girls read comics cause I was just starting to like you.”

“No, no, uh, fuck. I didn’t mean it like that,” he replied, cringing. “It’s just everyone so far has thought I’m supposed to be Superman.”

A laugh burst from her. “Why would anyone think that? The colors are inverted and you’re kind of missing the giant symbol on your chest,” she finished, gesturing towards his suit.

“Exactly!” A giddy smile stretched across his face.

Kara grinned back, shaking her head. “Amateurs.”

“I’m Mike, by the way.”

“Kara.” She shook his outstretched hand with her sore one as her left was still occupied with pizza, and she couldn’t help wincing a little at his firm grasp.

He must’ve noticed because he immediately pulled his hand back. “Shit, sorry. Let me get you some ice or something for your hand. That’s a pretty mean swing you’ve got there,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he moved to the freezer.

Kara laughed. “Thanks. My sister is a black belt so she’s taught me a few things.”

“Remind me to never piss off either of you. Here.” He gently took her hand and pressed a bag of frozen vegetables to her knuckles slowly.

Kara hissed at the cold contact, her fingers curling instinctively around Mike’s hand. After a few seconds of silence, she cleared her throat, peeking up at him. “You know, I can hold the bag too. I do have two hands, after all.”

Mike was still looking down intently, avoiding her eyes. “I know. But I kind of wanted an excuse to hold your hand again.”

“Very smooth,” she snorted, squeezing his hand.

His head tipped up, his eyes finally meeting hers as a lopsided grin graced his face, and this close, his hair looked impossibly soft and she found herself wondering if it really felt like it looked. She immediately blushed at her train of thought and cleared her throat again, looking away.

“So, do you normally throw parties at your mansion for a bunch of strangers?”

“I, uh, I actually just transferred to NCU this semester and I thought throwing a Halloween party with free beer would be a good way to finally make some friends,” he said, shaking his head ruefully. “I was homeschooled for the longest time so I’m not very good at...this.” His eyes fixed on their hands again and Kara saw pink tinge the tips of his ears. “Although now I’m kind of wishing they would all leave so I can just spend more time with you.”

Maybe it was the fact that she was feeling a little more bold than usual or his flustered sincerity that encouraged her to lean up on her toes and press a soft lingering kiss to his warm cheek, right next to his adorable dimple, and as she pulled back, her bashful smile mirrored on his face, she knew this was the start of _something._ She wasn’t quite sure _what_ yet, but the way her heart skipped with excitement at just the thought was enough for now.

“Come on, I have an idea,” she said mischievously, before stuffing the rest of her pizza in her mouth and setting aside the frozen bag of vegetables to tug on his hand.

They made their way through the house until they were outside, walking along the paved stone to the garage Kara had seen on the side of the house when she and Alex had first arrived. Once Mike opened it, Kara quickly found the circuit breaker box and popped it open.

Mike chuckled beside her as he seemed to realize her plan and she glanced over at him once she located the main switch, finding him staring at her with the dopiest smile she’d ever seen.

“You ready?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” he blurted suddenly.

Kara’s eyes widened for a second in surprise before she broke into a beaming smile. Her hand fell from the switch as she took a step closer, her gaze flickering down to his mouth as she loosely clasped her hands around his neck. “Well,” she started slowly, taking no little amount of delight in the way Mike’s breath hitched and his hands settled tentatively on her waist, “if you show me your comic book collection, I may be persuaded to consider this our first date.”

“Yeah?” he breathed, his voice low.

“Yeah,” she repeated with a giggle. They both leaned in a little closer, but before either of them could make another move, Kara’s stomach grumbled loudly, causing them to pause abruptly then burst into laughter. She shrugged, her cheeks warming. “We may need to order more pizza.”

“We can order as much as you want,” Mike laughed as Kara’s hand slid down to intertwine their fingers.

She reached over with her other hand and flipped the switch, immediately plunging them into darkness as the garage lights went out, along with the rest of the electricity to the house. The glow of the moon and streetlights outside provided just enough light for them to find their way out of the garage. “Come on, you’ve gotta tell all these people that you’ve mysteriously blown a fuse and the party’s over,” Kara said with a smirk.

Mike grinned, teeth flashing in the dim light. “Copy that, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a lot of people ask for it in the comments, I may or may not be persuaded to write a short(ish) follow-up to this. All comments and kudos are soooooooooooooooooo appreciated. *throws heart emojis at y'all*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mike's Halloween-turned-first-date + the next morning = FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was going to be short(ish)? LMAOOOO. I think this may be even cheesier than the first chapter, but I couldn't resist throwing in a tiny dash of angst in here when it comes to Mike cause it seems I'm incapable of writing anything without it. It's my own tortured soul, I suppose.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (All mistakes are mine and were probably made in the wee hours of the night when my eyes don't always function properly.)

“Oh my god!” Kara gasped, holding up a rare copy of the Variant Edition of the twenty-third issue of _Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes_. “I can’t believe you have this!”

Mike shrugged with a smug grin. He stood a few steps away, arms crossed over his chest, as she looked through his bookshelves full of comic books.

“You know how much this is going for on eBay right now?”

“I’d assume a lot,” he answered cheekily.

Kara stuck her tongue out at him like the mature 21-year old she was, earning a chuckle from Mike, before turning her attention back to the comic in her hand, fingers brushing lightly over the cover. As her eyes continued to scan his extensive collection, she smiled to herself as she remembered what Alex had texted her earlier.

After all of the disgruntled guests had cleared out of the house, taking the rest of the pizza and beer with them, Mike had gone back out to restore the power. Meanwhile, she’d texted Alex to let her know what was _really_ happening, telling her to go have fun with Sam, and naturally, Alex had laughed for a minute straight (or so she claimed) when she found out that Mike was “just as big of a dork” as Kara, in her words.

“You can borrow any of them if you want,” Mike said, breaking through her thoughts.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “Seriously?”

“Of course.”

Her heart skipped a beat at his earnest expression. “I’d really like that.”

The doorbell rang downstairs, interrupting the moment, and Mike excused himself to go get the pizza he’d ordered for them. The warm, sweet smell of dough and cheesy goodness topped with pineapple filled the room a few minutes later when he returned.

“I’m so glad you like pineapple pizza,” Mike said with a grin as he flipped the lid and picked up a slice, “it could’ve really been a deal-breaker if you didn’t.”

“Ah, so you’re a pineapple pizza elitist,” Kara joked, flopping down on his massive, rounded bed. She reached for the pizza and sighed happily when she took a bite. Stilton’s never got old.

Mike laughed as he sat down next to her, giving her a shy grin. “I probably would’ve made an exception for you.”

They both smiled and blushed like high schoolers and Kara could almost hear Alex groaning inside her head at their lame flirting.

“So, I have to ask,” Mike began after clearing his throat, “because you seem like a well-versed comics nerd, why choose Supergirl specifically over others?”

The memories flashed through her mind on instinct as Kara swallowed a mouthful of pineapple pizza and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Supergirl was my first comic hero when I was little and I’ve been hooked ever since,” she began fondly. “My parents thought it was cute that I always wanted to dress up as Supergirl when I was a kid and I’d always get comics for my birthday or Christmas. It’s kind of stuck, I guess. I’ve been dressing up as Supergirl every Halloween for as long as I can remember.” She bit her lip, peering up at him through her lashes. “I’ve always thought that she’s the kind of hero the world needs. Plus, wearing the suit makes me feel pretty badass.”

Mike grinned and leaned in a bit closer to bump her shoulder. “Well, you seem pretty badass to me, even despite the suit.”

“Thanks,” Kara replied with a laugh, feeling her cheeks heat up. “What about you? Your parents dress you up as Valor when you were a kid?”

The smile on Mike’s face immediately faded and his gaze fell to his lap as Kara’s stomach dropped, sure that she’d said the wrong thing somehow. She was about to say that he didn’t need to talk about it when he spoke up softly.

“No, uh, but I did get into comics when I was really young, like you, and Valor’s always been one of my favorites. My parents were always busy with the business and were rarely home, so comics were a nice distraction. I guess I liked the pictures, and then as I grew up, I started actually reading them. It was one of the few things I got to do for myself, in between all the private lessons and homeschooling and whatever else my parents decided I needed to do.”

Kara was silent, at a loss for what to say. Comic books had always been a fun part of her life and something that she bonded over with her mom especially, but for Mike, comics meant an escape throughout a neglected childhood.

Before she could say anything, Mike stood up abruptly. “I should get us some drinks. There’s still plenty of Schnapps left or I can get you some water? I think I have some club soda in the fridge too? You know what, I’ll just bring everything.”

He nearly ran out of the room, leaving Kara to stare after him open-mouthed, trying to put the pieces together. Her mind went back to what he’d said earlier about just transferring and throwing the party to make friends. The house. The way he talked about his parents. Putting her pizza down, she pulled her phone out from where she kept it tucked in her boot and ran a quick Google search on his name, remembering the “Mike Matthews” that was scrawled inside the cover of some of his comic books. She sucked in a breath when she opened the first result. Photos of his parents, stern-faced and poised, covered the right side of the page, underneath the bold headline that announced their death in a private airplane crash. The article was dated about eight months ago. Scrolling down the page, Kara found the only place where Mike was mentioned. _“Their only son, Michael Matthews, 22, will be taking over the family company.”_

Other news sources had similar reports and none of them answered the multitude of questions she had. Losing a parent was something she could understand, with her dad passing away after a car accident when she was thirteen, but a life without loving parents was unimaginable.

She got up slowly, putting her phone away, and chewed her lip as she paced for a second before heading down the stairs, finding Mike leaning on a counter, hands locked behind his neck and staring blankly down at the speckled granite, a small drink cooler next to him.

“Mike?”

His head snapped up. “Hey, I was just about to come back up.”

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Kara said softly, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or pry into things that aren’t my business–”

Mike moved towards her, shaking his head. “Kara, no, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.” He let out a long, heavy breath. “It’s just not the easiest thing to talk about for me, and I definitely didn’t want to ruin our first date with talk about my terrible, dead parents and personal baggage.” A tiny smile quirked the corner of his mouth as his eyes met hers hesitantly. “First dates are supposed to be especially fun and easy, right?"

Kara’s heart swelled with affection as she stared at him for a second, her lips parting, wanting to say so much, but not wanting to press the issue any longer, so she ended up tucking her chin into the curve of his neck, her arms coming up to rest across his shoulders as she wrapped him in a tight hug. There was a second of awkwardness where she thought she might have overstepped, but then Mike slid his arms around her back and held her tighter, slowly inhaling and exhaling.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she assured him gently after she pulled away, but linked their hands. “Tonight, we can just be Kara and Mike, two college students on the best first date ever.”

That drew a small chuckle from him and he squeezed her hands gratefully. “You really think this is the best first date ever?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She scoffed, trying to ignore her blush at the fact that she wholeheartedly meant what she’d just said. “No, I just said that to make you feel better.”

Mike laughed all the way back up the stairs and Kara decided it was her new favorite sound.

 

~

 

Kara’s cheek was pressed into something impossibly soft that smelled faintly like lavender and she was snuggled into a warm cocoon that she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to leave. Her senses were already awakening however, so she reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting in the morning light. _Wait...morning?_ Kara shot up into a sitting position as she registered where she was. Sunlight streamed in from the long windows, a fuzzy blanket was draped over her where she was in the middle of the giant bed, and the smell of breakfast cooking wafted into the room where the door was slightly ajar. She was definitely not in her and Alex’s shoebox apartment.

Glancing down, she found she was still in her suit too, her boots lying on the thick plush rug beside the bed where she’d left them after taking them off last night. She crawled out of the bed and padded into the bathroom, hoping there wasn’t too much mascara smudged around her eyes.

As she splashed water on her face, she thought back to last night with Mike and she couldn’t help the smile that formed. They’d polished off the entire pizza even as they moaned about how full they were and then threw candy corn at each other, seeing who could catch the most in their mouth. He showed her the game room (because _of course_ he had a game room) and they played a few rounds of pool, teasing each other the whole time with flirty banter and lingering touches. Talk about his parents had been avoided for the rest of the night, but he did admit to choosing his Business major because he felt like he’d let his parents down if he chose anything else. The frown on his face had revealed his feelings about that decision, and uncertainty clouded his eyes when she’d carefully told him he was allowed to be his own person and not live in the shadow of his parents.

Kara had gone on to tell him about studying art design and wanting to illustrate her own comic series someday. She’d told him about Alex and didn’t miss his wistful look when she’d talked about how close they were. Later, Mike had showed her the comic he was currently reading and she’d persuaded him to read it to her as they cuddled up on his massive bed. That was the last thing she remembered before she must’ve fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath, Kara tried to curb the smile on her face, to no avail. _You’re in deep, Danvers_ , she thought to herself as she followed the smell of food towards the kitchen, passing the living room that now displayed no evidence of the party last night.

“What smells so goo–is that hashbrowns? Seriously? I can’t believe you can cook too,” Kara groaned.

Mike was at the stove, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and wearing a bright yellow apron. She’d thought he was cute yesterday in that awesome Valor suit, but there was something about seeing him in regular clothes and hair slightly disheveled that made warmth curl in her stomach and her heart flutter.

“Oh, this? It’s nothing. The rest of breakfast’s in the alcove. I’ll come join you in a second,” Mike rambled, sparing her a quick glance as he turned the stove off.

She felt a twinge of confusion at his nervous energy, but walked towards the rounded alcove where she caught sight of the table piled with fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, soft rolls, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and a rainbow assortment of fruit.

“Did you make all of this?” Kara gasped. “How long have you been up?”

“Yeah, I thought we’d have a nice breakfast. I just...” he trailed off for a second before cringing. “It’s too much, isn’t it.”

“No, no!” Kara interjected hurriedly as Mike deflated a bit. “It’s amazing! Really, Mike. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all. But in a good way. I can’t believe you made all of this.”

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I just cook a lot when I’m stressed. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. You probably have places to be.”

She tentatively laid a reassuring hand on his arm. “Hey, of course I want to stay. But why are you stressed? What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing, I’m not stressed.”

Kara leveled a flat look at him. “You literally just said you were stressed. You said, ‘I cook a lot when I’m stressed.’”

“I–” Mike sighed, his eyes closing briefly. There was a long pause. “It’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

“I guess I just got a little...anxious this morning. I keep thinking that last night was just a one-time thing or some kind of fluke and you didn’t actually mean what you said...which is ridiculous cause I’ve known you for less than a day and I shouldn’t already be so–so _attached_ , but in a way I kind of feel like I’ve known you for longer than that and I really like you and I want to keep seeing you so I guess I was trying to make breakfast really nice so that we could at least continue to be friends.”

Kara stared at him in surprise for a second, trying to process his rushed confession, before his words sank in and she relaxed into a wide smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m pretty attached too.”

“It’s okay, you don’t–wait, what?”

Looping her arms fully around his neck, Kara watched Mike swallow hard before she spoke up again. “I really like you too and I think we should go on another date. Or several,” she added, sure that her grin nearly reached her ears.

“Really?” Mike asked hoarsely.

Kara leaned up on her tiptoes and gently connected her lips to his. Mike’s shock only last a few seconds and then he was kissing her back with a soft moan, his hand coming up to cradle her head, fingers tangling in her curls. There was a hint of chocolate on his lips that left her smiling into the kiss and it took nearly all of her willpower to pull away a moment later to take a much needed breath.

She smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone and grinned. “Really.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, that's it for this fic! I could've written sooo much more with Mike, but I need to not break my own rules anymore in the future with this series *laughs nervously*
> 
> On a personal note, sexual harassment and anxiety are serious things. Don't be afraid to stand up and speak up for yourself. We've all got the inner strength of Supergirl <3
> 
> Let me know what you y'all think of this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated xoxo


End file.
